Various systems are already known with means for separating parts of a spacecraft, such as a satellite and its launch rocket once the orbit selected for the satellite has been reached. One of these prior art systems is the clamping connection assembly for spacecrafts described in EP 0267279 A1. This clamp joins two separable parts of a spacecraft, each one of which has a bevelled rim which has grooves on its circumference. The clamp comprises retainers internally configured to match the rims of the said separable parts and joined by means of a tensioning band, each retainer including a shearing pin which engages in a corresponding groove of the said rims and transmits loads directly between the two separable parts of the spacecraft.
Another system for attaching and separating satellites is described in EP 0768241 A1. It comprises a fastening piece which is screwed to the upper ring of the adaptor of the launch rocket, a tensioning strip consisting of a two-part metal band, curved metal pieces for fastening the satellite which have a thin-walled cylindrical body with a metal rotational shaft in its lower part formed by several lugs and which rest via their upper part on the lower ring of the satellite, surrounding it and pressing on it, and pressing cams which each have two rotational shafts, one coinciding with that of said metal pieces and the other shared with said piece. The aim of this system is to simplify the securing of the satellite to the launch rocket and its release upon entering into orbit.
EP 0905022 A1 describes a system for attaching and separating satellites which comprises an open ring or metal band which has a channel formed in its inner perimeter, in which jaws are integrated in a discontinuous way, which can slide in the said channel, two end pieces fixed to the ends of the said ring, a tensioning bolt which joins the two end parts, and three supports for retaining the ring which are fixed to the structure of the launcher of a satellite.
EP 1944237 A1 relates to an apparatus for connecting/separating a launch vehicle and a satellite, comprising a strip with an inner channel which slidably houses a plurality of clamps, which is applied against rings that form the connection interface between the two vehicles. The apparatus also comprises means for radially tightening the assembly comprising the strip and clamps, and a device for joining/separating the ends thereof, which, together with locking and unlocking means, includes a mechanism that enables the controlled opening of the strip in two phases, namely: a first phase in which the ends move with contact being maintained with the rings, thereby dissipating the elastic energy corresponding to the tightening of the strip by means of friction; and a second phase in which the strip separates from the rings until a parking position is reached.
One of the drawbacks of these systems is that when the load carrying capability is increased, the tension in the clamp band reaches high values, which increases the shock induced by the separation of the band.